Au pays des baguettes
by Louiz
Summary: En 1977, les Maraudeurs et leurs camarades de septième année débarquent à Beauxbâtons à l'occasion du Championnat de Duels inter-collège. Tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que l'enlèvement d'un élève français vienne perturber leur séjour...
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Au pays des baguettes

**Auteur:** Louiz'

**Avertissement:** T

**Résumé:** En 1977, les Maraudeurs et leurs camarades de septième année débarquent à Beauxbâtons à l'occasion d'un Championnat de Duels inter-collège. Comme si la rencontre avec de nouveaux amis, la découverte d'une autre culture, les cours, le Boardcraft et les duels éprouvants ne suffisaient pas à les occuper, le kidnapping d'un élève français vient troubler le paisible séjour de nos amis de Poudlard. Si en plus, ils décident de s'en mêler...

**Disclaim:** tout l'univers magique, ainsi que divers personnages que vous reconnaitrez, appartiennent à la célèbre J.K.R et je ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire.

Cependant, les descriptions du château de Beauxbâtons, Euphonie Duchaussel et tous les autres élèves français (sauf une, vous verrez bien ^^) sortent de mon misérable cerveau alors veuillez respecter mon travail.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous. Voici ma première fanfiction élaborée qui m'a demandée beaucoup de travail de préparation et qui j'espère, vous plaira.

Pour cet épisode, je vous emmène en France dans la vie d'Euphonie Duchaussel, un des protagonistes principaux de cette histoire. Il y a certes beaucoup de descriptions mais comme l'action ne se passe pas à Poudlard, il m'a bien fallu planter le décor. Bref, passez une agréable lecture (je l'espère) et je vous dis à bientôt!

* * *

_Prologue: Aux Terres Méridionales d'Outre-Manche  
_

L'aube se levait doucement sur la Céleste, une petite forêt des Hautes-Alpes, département du sud-est de la France. Les rayons ocres encore pâles illuminaient les mélèzes et les épicéas et parmi lesquels, Jupiter, le manoir des Duchaussel se dressait fièrement sur ses pierres massives en granit. Le nom de la maison faisait référence au dieu des dieux mais aussi au Napel encore appelée « Casque de Jupiter », une plante qui poussait à profusion dans les environs. La lumière matinale passait par un interstice entre les deux rideaux d'une chambre au deuxième étage pour venir frapper vicieusement la paupière close gauche d'Euphonie, encore endormie dans son lit à baldaquin. La gêne occasionnée acheva de la réveiller et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt, aveuglés par le faisceau ardent. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les draps moites, grogna et tenta de se rendormir, profitant de la grasse matinée qui se pointait à l'horizon. Mais la dure réalité la rappela à la raison quand après une demi-seconde de réflexion, Euphonie se souvint du jour qu'il était. Vendredi Premier Septembre 1977. La rentrée.

Dans un premier temps, un sentiment de dépit l'accapara (après tout, les vacances étaient finies) vite remplacé par un immense soulagement: elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette maison de timbrés. Cette nouvelle assimilée, Euphonie ouvrit complètement ses paupières et attendit que ses pupilles s'adaptent à la douce luminosité opacifiée par les voilages pourpres avant de laisser déferler dans son esprit, le flot de pensées qui l'assaillaient. Une vague de bonheur ondula dans tout son être suite à la révélation de son départ du manoir. Ne plus revoir sa mère pendant au moins neuf mois rendait la jeune fille plus réjouie que jamais, à la limite de l'euphorie. Ses jambes encore allongées sur le matelas en plumes d'oie trépignaient d'impatience de pouvoir bouger et Euphonie prit un malin plaisir à les laisser se languir de ce désir inassouvi. N'y tenant plus, elle sauta de son lit vêtue seulement d'un maillot blanc et d'une culotte. La nuit chaude l'avait faite transpirer aussi un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque l'air frais de la pièce caressa sa peau halitueuse.

Après s'être étirée de tout son long tel un félin, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle d'un pas nonchalant afin de prendre sa douche. Euphonie scruta attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Malgré le beau temps et le soleil quasiment constant de cet été, sa peau restait éternellement translucide et laiteuse et les cernes violacés sous ses yeux la faisaient ressembler à un véritable zombie. L'effet d'horreur était accentué avec ses cheveux châtains emmêlés, sa silhouette frêle, son air hagard et ses yeux d'ébène traversés d'une lueur démente. Une grimace barra son visage harmonieux et avec un soupir, elle entreprit de se déshabiller. L'eau bouillante sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien et c'est plus sereine et détendue qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, après s'être apprêtée. Euphonie s'était habillée d'un vieux short effiloché sur les bords et d'un T-shirt blanc délavé rien que pour faire enrager sa mère. Pour parfaire l'ensemble, elle portait ses tennis à l'origine blanches qui tiraient désormais sur le gris avec quelques nuances de terre. Elronde Duchaussel, la mère d'Euphonie, était à cheval sur les apparences et celle négligée de sa fille la mettait hors d'elle. Et tout ce qui pouvait énerver sa mère était bon à prendre.

Euphonie avança donc d'un pas déterminé, cheminant dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui constituait la maison. Le manoir était un vrai labyrinthe réparti sur trois étages, décoré dans les moindres recoins de riches tentures vermillon et de tapis bruns tissés de fins fils d'or. Des tableaux aux valeurs inestimables ornaient les murs lambrissés en bois foncé et divers objets magiques très hétéroclites, certains à usage douteux, étaient entreposés ici et là, au détour d'un couloir ou sur des commodes cirées datant du XVIIIe siècle. Cette vieille baraque, comme se plaisait à dire Euphonie, appartenait à la famille Duchaussel depuis 1567, date de sa création. La chambre d'Euphonie se situait au deuxième étage, tout au fond du couloir, c'est-à-dire aussi loin que possible des pièces à vivres et de la chambre de sa mère. La jeune fille vivait recluse, éloignée de la vie quotidienne du manoir mais elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Plus elle était loin de tous ces fêlés du chaudron dont sa mère faisait parti, mieux ça valait. Bien sur, Euphonie était parfois obligée d'assister aux réceptions organisées par sa mère tyrannique et c'était tout le temps le même calvaire insupportable. Entendre des sorciers déblatérer autant d'inepties à la minute sur la supériorité des Sang-Pur avait le don de la mettre dans une colère profonde et elle préférait se retirer aussi vite que possible, avant qu'un fâcheux incident n'arrive. Mais un jour, Euphonie n'avait pas pu résister et avait lancé un Maléfice du Saucisson sur un homme qui faisait un exposé depuis plus d'un quart d'heure sur l'impotence des Sang-de-Bourbe. A bout de patience, elle avait prononcé la formule, baguette tendue sur le Scroutt devant elle qui se prenait pour un illuminé avant de réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. La punition qu'elle reçut ensuite lui retira l'envie de recommencer mais Euphonie ne regretta pas son geste, ne serait-ce que pour la tête de l'homme qui se tortillait sur le sol comme une limace complètement incapable de se défaire de ses liens invisibles. Comme châtiment, Elronde avait consigné Euphonie dans sa chambre avec pour interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La jeune fille avait donc passé deux jours sans manger jusqu'à ce que Moki, l'elfe de maison du manoir lui apporte un thé chaud et des biscuits. Voilà pourquoi elle était extrêmement contente de quitter Jupiter. Au moins à Beauxbâtons, elle n'était pas obligée de supporter sa mère et ses simagrées ni son cercle de Veracrasses qui se disaient amis de la famille. Des sangsues (qui sucent le Sang-Pur, attention!) avares de renommée et de pouvoir, oui!

Arrivée au bas des escaliers de marbre, Euphonie bifurqua à droite vers les cuisines. Une odeur délicieuse de brioche chaude parvint à ses narines et elle se pressa un peu plus, impatiente de déjeuner. Lucette, la cuisinière Cracmol, s'occupait de verser la confiture de fraises dans les bocaux en verre quand Euphonie s'assit à la longue table en chêne qui occupait toute la longueur de la pièce. La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches grisonnantes tombaient négligemment. Son visage souriant et ses gestes doux démontraient son caractère au combien généreux et attentionné. Tant attentionné que ça en devenait exaspérant. Euphonie n'aimait pas la manie qu'elle avait de la cajoler et sa perpétuelle gentillesse la gênait, l'agaçait. Mais c'était bien la seule compagnie digne de ce nom à Jupiter (si on exceptait Moki, pas très doué pour les rapports humains). Lucette attendit qu'Euphonie ait fini son bol de chocolat chaud et ses tartines beurrées avant d'entamer la conversation:

« Mademoiselle semble de bien bonne humeur ce matin » dit-elle réjouie comme à son habitude

Euphonie s'autorisa un sourire fugace mais se reprit et afficha son masque marmoréen d'indifférence. De bonne humeur? Certes, elle ne ronchonnait pas dans sa barbe inexistante comme tous les jours. Elle renifla avec mépris comme si la cuisinière avait sorti une énorme bêtise mais répondit tout de même:

« Je vais enfin quitter cette satané prison (elle engloba tout le manoir de sa main) et Cerbère, le foutu toutou démoniaque qui me sert de mère. En plus, je ne vais plus te voir. Alors oui, je suis plutôt contente

- Pas de doute, vous êtes en excellente forme mademoiselle, rétorqua Lucette les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles. A moi, aussi vous allez me manquer »

Euphonie grogna puis prit le journal posé près d'elle avant de dire une parole qu'elle regretterait. _L'Oculaire _était la revue de presse sorcière la plus lue en France. Les informations étaient assez fiables (la plupart du temps) et les sujets appréciés des lecteurs. Enfin presque tous les lecteurs. Quand la jeune fille lut le titre consacré à la une de ce jour, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

**Zeus a encore frappé!**

_L'action d'un grand sorcier généreux et concerné par la Communauté_

_Marcus Duchaussel, actuel Mage des Affaires Internes du Conclave, a fait part hier, lors de la réunion annuelle du Comité de la Magie, de sa préoccupation pour l'éducation des jeunes sorciers en France. Avec bonté et générosité, celui que l'on appelle communément Zeus, a fait donation de mille Gallions à l'école Beauxbâtons dans le but d'améliorer les conditions d'apprentissage et d'études des futurs citoyens actifs de la Communauté. Fatigué après plusieurs heures de délibérations enfermé dans la salle de réunion, Marcus Duchaussel a pourtant répondu à nos questions avec sincérité et amabilité. _« Ma fille fait actuellement sa septième année à Beauxbâtons, il est normal que je me préoccupe de son éducation et de son confort au sein de l'école. Il me paraissait impératif d'aborder un tel sujet lors du Comité et d'aider, à ma moindre position, le collège quand on sait que c'est le lieu de formation des futurs sorciers de ce pays. Les études sont très importantes et essentielles, aussi puissent-elles se faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ce n'était pas un acte généreux de ma part de donner ces mille Gallions mais nécessaire, à mon point de vue. »_ Le modeste mais néanmoins grand sorcier a ensuite ajouté une phrase pour la moins énigmatique:_ « Et puis, cette année annonce un grand événement au sein de Beauxbâtons auquel je voulais apporter ma contribution. Tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, c'est que les élèves de l'académie vont être très agréablement surpris. »_ Malgré notre insistance, le Mage n'a pas voulu en dire plus et nous attendons avec impatience cette fameuse surprise. _

_Pour en savoir plus sur Marcus Duchaussel, lire page 5_

Sur la photo mouvante qui accompagnait le texte, un homme brun et massif faisait de grands saluts à l'assemblée de journalistes qui le mitraillaient de leurs appareils. Sa figure carrée souriait relevant dans un angle bizarre la fine moustache au dessus de ses lèvres. Il était simplement habillé mais sa prestance faisait tout le reste. _Son père. _Euphonie serra le journal dans sa paume au point de le déchirer. Elle le reposa aussi loin que possible tentant de contenir son envie subite de le broyer en mille morceaux. La jeune fille ronchonna tout de même sous les yeux amusés de la cuisinière. Le patriarche avait une fois de plus ébloui l'assistance et tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Euphonie n'était pas douée pour la politique mais il était évident que tout ceci n'était que de la Poudre-Aux-Yeux. Agiter un sac de Gallions et tous les sorciers vous suivrons comme des moutons. Règle élémentaire dans ce monde cruel. Son père faisait ce geste uniquement dans le but de mettre tout le monde dans sa poche pleine d'argent. Et ça marchait! Le Président actuel, Bernard Chauvepot, faisait pâle figure devant le puissant Marcus Duchaussel. Il était de notoriété publique que celui qui tirait les ficelles du Conclave n'était pas le Président mais le Mage des Affaires Internes. Zeus! Tout le monde le vénérait comme un dieu! Et ça énervait au plus haut point Euphonie. Comment peut-on se laisser berner aussi facilement?

Le Conclave était le conseil magique de France. A sa tête se tenait le Président, Bernard Chauvepot, qui gouvernait la Communauté Sorcière et supervisait toutes les actions du pays. Puis, au rang inférieur, il y avait les Mages dont le père d'Euphonie faisait parti. Mais Duchaussel était bien plus influent et charismatique que Chauvepot et occupait donc sous cape le trône dans le coeur des sorciers français. Euphonie savait que tous les beaux discours de son père n'étaient que balivernes et manigances en tous genres visant à s'emparer du pouvoir. On lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de devenir Président mais il avait refusé, officiellement car il ne se sentait pas capable de diriger la Communauté, officieusement car il ne voulait pas s'occuper de la paperasse administrative et barbante que lui incombait ce rang. Après tout, il était très bien loti où il était et avait déjà presque tous les droits. Au début, Euphonie se moquait éperdument de cet état de fait mais elle s'était petit à petit rendue compte que si son père prenait les reines, il allait imposer, doucement mais surement, ses idées saugrenues sur la domination des sorciers au sang pur. Il avait déjà commencé avec le Décret paru cet été sur l'éradication des créatures magiques dangereuses. Les gens étaient tellement imbéciles qu'ils avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec bonheur comme si Super Merlin avait une fois de plus sauvé l'humanité d'un horrible péril. Et les loups-garou? Les vampires? Les sirènes? Marcus n'allait pas s'arrêter là, Euphonie en était persuadée et cela lui faisait vraiment peur.

Toutefois, ce qui la révoltait le plus, c'était que son père faisait l'éloge à qui voulait l'entendre de sa petite fille chérie qu'il aimait par dessus tout et disait que ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. _Et moi je suis la femme de Merlin en fait!_ Marcus n'était jamais au manoir, toujours au bureau à travailler sur ses plans génialissimes pour s'emparer de la gloire éternelle. Il s'en foutait comme d'une guigne de sa fille!

Moki l'elfe de maison la fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il apparut avec un « pop » sonore dans la cuisine. Euphonie sursauta et tourna ses yeux d'obsidienne vers la source de ce dérangement. La pauvre créature s'inclina bien bas, évitant le regard de la jeune fille:

« Moki est désolé. Moki ne voulait pas faire peur à Mademoiselle. Moki s'en veut terriblement. » sanglota-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière

Ses grands yeux expressifs étaient baignés de larmes et son nez coulait abondamment. Il portait un vieux torchon blanc à carreaux rouges jauni par la crasse et usé par le temps. Euphonie soupira.

« Ce n'est pas grave Moki, assura la jeune fille exaspérée. Cesse de pleurer avant qu'on soit tous morts noyés dans ta morve et dis moi plutôt ce qui t'amène.

- Moki venait dire à Mademoiselle que Maitresse Elronde désirait voir Mademoiselle dans le hall », répondit l'elfe après s'être calmé

Un rictus nerveux déforma le visage d'Euphonie et par réflexe, elle aplatit la main sur sa frange pour la lisser.

« Dis à _Mère_ que j'arrive dans un instant », dit-elle dans un souffle

Moki disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Euphonie et le regard inquiet que lui lança Lucette ne la rassura pas. Elle se reprit et afficha un air blasé. _Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore? Lui dire « aurevoir » avant de partir? _Sans doute. Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres et elle se dirigea lentement vers le lieu de rendez-vous ignorant les œillades angoissées de la cuisinière qui avait étrangement arrêté de remplir ses bocaux de marmelade.

Euphonie traversa le couloir qui me menait au hall, poings serrés et visage déterminé. Elle bifurqua à gauche par un passage et déboula dans une pièce haut de plafond d'où un escalier montait vers les étages supérieurs. Les dallages de marbre noir et blanc soulignaient l'ancienneté et la richesse de la maison et sa mère, qui l'attendait droite et raide, se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en une coiffure complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques anglaises finement dessinées. Elle portait une robe longue en soie mauve dont le col remontait jusque sous son menton. Cela forçait l'admiration quand on savait la température élevée qui régnait à l'extérieur. Mais au manoir, ce n'était pas si choquant. Son visage allongé était aussi chaleureux que le carrelage et ses yeux vert-d'eau dardaient Euphonie avec pitié et dégout. Elronde scruta sa fille de haut en bas et grimaça.

« Quand t'habilleras tu convenablement? argua-t-elle méprisante

- Mère, se contenta de saluer Euphonie avec un hochement de tête. Je vais bien, merci de vous inquiéter, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter

- Ne sois pas insolente! » s'exclama Elronde, impitoyable

D'un mouvement soudain, Elronde tira sa baguette magique de son dos et la pointa sur Euphonie qui avait aussitôt levé les bras devant elle pour se protéger du coup qui allait partir. Mais rien ne vint. Un ange passa puis la mère éclata d'un rire si froid qu'Euphonie en fut glacée jusqu'aux os.

« Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais? » demanda Elronde, acide

Elle s'était à présent calmée et regardait sa fille aussi durement que possible, son bras toujours tendu. Euphonie était impressionnée mais surtout effrayée par l'aptitude qu'avait sa mère de changer de comportement aussi facilement, passant d'un extrême à l'autre sans qu'on ait le temps de dire Quidditch.

« C'est ça qui est agaçant avec toi, continua-t-elle en avançant vers Euphonie, menaçante. Il faut toujours en venir à des choses désagréables pour que tu obéisses. Mais si c'est nécessaire, j'emploierai la manière forte et on verra bien qui cédera la première. »

Euphonie ne pouvait plus bouger, figée par la terreur. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient mais elle affectait de toujours garder un visage décidé pour ne pas laisser le plaisir de la victoire à sa mère. Escompter se servir de sa propre baguette était inutile, la punition n'en serait que pire, ça, la jeune fille le savait déjà. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, le rouge lui montait à la tête mais Euphonie gardait obstinément ses pupilles noires fixées sur sa mère, distillant toute sa haine à travers ce simple regard. Elronde, guère étonnée, sourit de plus belle. La femme jubilait. Euphonie banda ses muscles attendant l'instant fatidique où sa génitrice prononcerait le Sortilège Impardonnable. C'était à chaque fois le même rituel et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas non plus à la règle.

« _Endoloris!_ »

Le moment suivant ne fut que douleur et enfer. C'était comme si de la chaux coulait dans les veines et les artères, brulait chaque organe au passage et atteignait son paroxysme au niveau du coeur. Les secondes duraient des heures, interminables et chaque grain sable qui s'écoulait dans le sablier s'encrait dans le cerveau telle une éternité de souffrance. Même l'habitude ne changeait rien. C'était toujours la même torture. On n'avait qu'un seul désir: que ça s'arrête. Euphonie ne cria pas et tenta vainement de rester debout mais ses genoux flanchèrent et elle tomba sur le sol dur. Sa mère souriait encore comme une démente. Après un temps qui avait paru très long, la géhenne disparut et elle put respirer de nouveau. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et un mince filet de sang dégoulinait de son oreille. Elronde ne riait plus mais semblait extrêmement heureuse de voir sa fille étendue à terre, vaincue. Euphonie se redressa péniblement, ignorant ses muscles endoloris et les élancements lancinants qui parcouraient son corps. Elle se tint immobile, assise, les yeux qui lui piquaient à force de fixer le sol. La douleur ajoutée à la rage cheminait dans son sang la rendant un moment sourde aux paroles que prononça sa mère

« … Bien, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon, dit celle-ci satisfaite en rangeant sa baguette dans sa ceinture comme si elle avait fait du bon travail. Au fait, feignit-elle de se rappeler, si j'apprends que tu t'es mal conduite à Beauxbâtons, tu recevras un châtiment tel que celui que tu as subi là te paraitra une douce caresse. »

Euphonie releva la tête et sut tout de suite, en voyant les yeux de sa mère, qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elronde se détourna de ce misérable spectacle et disparut par une porte dérobée, sa longue robe trainant par terre. Une fois certaine qu'elle fut partie, Euphonie s'allongea en chien de fusil à même le sol et serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. La fraicheur du carrelage lui fit le plus grand bien mais elle dut à plusieurs reprises mordre sa langue pour s'empêcher de crier.

Sa mère était le diable en personne. Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion il y a fort longtemps. Depuis qu'Euphonie était née, Elronde la détestait. Mme Duchaussel aurait souhaité un garçon pour perpétuer la lignée de la famille. Seulement, elle avait eu une fille. Et le fait que le Médicomage lui dise qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants n'avait pas arrangé l'affaire. Elronde avait donc rejeté la faute sur sa fille, la martyrisant et la maudissant. Elle avait tenté d'inculquer les valeurs royales de la haute dynastie des Duchaussel à Euphonie mais avait lamentablement échoué même si au départ c'était bien parti.

Un linge mouillé posé sur son front la réveilla. Lucette était penchée à son chevet, les traits crispés et soucieux. Ses membres lui faisaient toujours mal mais la douleur s'était tout de même atténuée. Elle se redressa, ignorant les avertissements de la cuisinière, et vit qu'elle était allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle s'était certainement endormie et Lucette avait du la porter jusque là. Euphonie porta une main à son front: elle avait un mal de chien. Dire qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne encore toute la journée! A cette pensée, Euphonie bondit de son lit mais retomba aussitôt prise d'un vertige. C'était aujourd'hui la rentrée, elle devait déjà être en retard!

« Doucement » murmura Lucette en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever.

Euphonie la questionna du regard. La cuisinière prit un air rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est que quinze heures, vous n'êtes pas en retard, lui assura-t-elle gentiment. Je vous ai donné une potion d'Aplomb pour que vous récupériez au plus vite. »

Soulagée, Euphonie se rassit précautionneusement. La cérémonie commençait à vingt heures, elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Le temps de se remettre... Sa mère n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois-ci. Mais ça irait mieux. Enfin elle l'espérait. La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

Lucette posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Ce geste affectueux surprit Euphonie qui releva aussitôt la tête. Dans les yeux de la cuisinière se reflétait une réelle compassion qui lui réchauffa le coeur plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer. Seulement, la fierté mal placée d'Euphonie prit le dessus sur ses sentiments.

« Ne me touchez pas! cracha-t-elle avec une voix enrouée, tout en repoussant la femme. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié! Et puis, sortez de ma chambre, je n'ai plus besoin de vous! »

Lucette ne s'offusqua pas, ramassa la bassine d'eau fraiche et le linge puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle parte, Euphonie, prise d'un soudain élan de bonté, l'apostropha.

« Lucette! »

La cuisinière se retourna, étonnée.

« Merci, ajouta Euphonie après une pause. Pour tout. »

Lucette hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et ferma la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille resta un instant étendue sur son lit à méditer puis passa les heures suivantes à ranger ses affaires dans sa malle ainsi que sa chambre avec un soin méticuleux particulièrement inhabituel.

A dix-huit heures, Euphonie parcourut le chemin de gravier menant aux grilles du manoir. Elle ne fit pas attention au jardinier qui la saluait, interrompant le dégnomage des massifs d'aubépines, ni à la magnificence des parterres de dahlias qui jalonnaient les allées. Elle trainait sa lourde malle derrière elle, avançant lentement sans même se retourner. Passé le portail, Euphonie inspira profondément puis transplana en pensant que plus jamais elle ne reviendrait en ces lieux maudis.

* * *

**Note de fin:** merci pour votre lecture! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience car je me suis engagée dans un super grand truc et j'aimerai connaître vos avis avant de m'emballer et de continuer.

Le premier chapitre arrive bientôt, je peaufine et je le poste dans une semaine je pense ;)


	2. Barbie, la Gothique et le petit Pisseux

**Titre:** Au pays des baguettes

**Auteur:** Louiz'

**Avertissement:** T

**Résumé:** En 1977, les Maraudeurs et leurs camarades de septième année débarquent à Beauxbâtons à l'occasion d'un Championnat de Duels inter-collège. Comme si la rencontre avec de nouveaux amis, la découverte d'une autre culture, les cours, le Boardcraft et les duels éprouvants ne suffisaient pas à les occuper, le kidnapping d'un élève français vient troubler le paisible séjour de nos amis de Poudlard. Si en plus, ils décident de s'en mêler...

**Disclaim:** tout l'univers magique, ainsi que divers personnages que vous reconnaitrez, appartiennent à la célèbre J.K.R et je ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire.

Cependant, les descriptions du château de Beauxbâtons, Euphonie Duchaussel et tous les autres élèves français (sauf une, vous verrez bien ^^) sortent de mon misérable cerveau alors veuillez respecter mon travail.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou tout le monde! Je poste plus tôt que prévu mais j'étais impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre.

Je voulais tout d'abord remercier _Mak_ et _Dr Ciboulette_ pour leurs reviews encourageantes.

Dans cet épisode, direction Beauxbâtons avec Euphonie et tous ses amis. Autant vous dire, que ce chapitre n'a pas été très facile à écrire mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Il y a beaucoup de personnages à assimiler, de lieux à mémoriser, j'espère que vous ne serez par rebutés par tout ça. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 1: De retour chez soi_

Euphonie s'éclipsa de la forêt étouffante caractéristique entourant Jupiter pour atterrir sur un sentier battu, situé au beau milieu d'une vallée entourée d'immenses montagnes. L'air pur emplit ses poumons et un calme apaisant l'envahit comme à chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait les massifs reliefs des Hautes-Alpes. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement ce moment de bien-être où elle était enfin tranquille, loin des tracas familiaux. La jeune fille apprécia le vent frais ébouriffant ses cheveux, les faibles bruits de la faune qui peuplait la forêt en contre-bas et l'odeur de pins lui chatouillant les narines. A sa gauche se tenaient de hauts rocs en granit érodés par le temps qui pointaient leurs pics vers un ciel azur et vierge de tout nuage: les fameux monts du Parpaillon qui cachaient bien plus qu'il n'y paressait. A droite du chemin, une pente abrupte descendait jusqu'à une fosse de conifères qui terrait un monde mystérieux habité d'étranges créatures qu'Euphonie avait vues dans les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école et qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas rencontrer.

Euphonie se détourna de cette contemplation, reprit ses bagages en main puis avança vers ce qui semblait être une miteuse cabane en bois campée près de la paroi rocheuse. Ou plutôt des toilettes de jardin comme on en trouvait il y a une vingtaine d'années avant l'invention des W.C, avec un coeur percé dans la porte. Cet abri désuet se mélangeait sans peine au panorama environnant et tout moldu passé par là n'y aurait vu qu'un tas de planches sans grand intérêt. Mais sous ses apparences trompeuses, cette antique cahute présente depuis la nuit des temps offrait le ticket pour aller à Rauze, un village sorcier situé à moins d'un kilomètre de Beauxbâtons. Ce passage magique était constitué de deux cabines identiques, l'une se trouvant près des monts du Parpaillon (où se trouvait actuellement Euphonie), l'autre à Rauze dans la rue commerçante. En quelque sorte une Armoire à Disparaître en moins classe et plus commode. C'était l'un des seuls moyens de se rendre au collège et si Euphonie avait décidé de venir ici une heure plus tard, elle aurait vu une énorme queue attendant de passer dans la cabane. Une sécurité drastique était d'ailleurs mise en œuvre pour qu'aucun moldu ne s'aventure dans les parages pendant la soirée de la rentrée au risque de voir entrer une centaine de sorciers dans une minuscule maisonnette qui pouvait en contenir à peine deux (et encore, fallait se serrer).

La jeune fille ouvrit donc la porte qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment et s'enferma dans l'espace vide et confiné. Elle se retourna dans l'autre sens, vers le fond, pestant contre manque de place et sa grosse valise qui l'empêchait de se mouver correctement. Avec difficulté, Euphonie prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son short puis toqua trois longs coups sur le panneau du fond suivis de deux plus courts. Il y eut un souffle d'air chaud puis une porte se matérialisa devant elle alors que celle initialement présente derrière disparaissait. Le puissant silence des montagnes laissa place à un brouhaha sourd et quand Euphonie ouvrit le verrou de la porte, elle découvrit une ruelle agitée d'une foule de sorciers, au lieu de la paroi rocheuse qui aurait du se trouver là. C'était l'habituelle effervescence du jour de rentrée à Beauxbâtons. Les sorcières et sorciers couraient dans tous les sens à la recherche de la dernière course qui leur manquait ou discutaient des derniers évènements parus.

Euphonie aimait beaucoup Rauze car c'était un village animé où il se passait souvent plein de choses. Les élèves à partir de la cinquième année avaient le droit d'y aller tous les week end et la jeune fille ne manquait presque jamais une occasion de s'y rendre.

Le bourg était organisé en soleil dont le centre était une immense place vide qui servait de piste de danse géante lors des fêtes organisées ou tout simplement d'emplacement pour le Marché qui s'installait là tous les samedis matin. De là partaient les rayons des rues divisés en quatre quartiers, chacun situé à un point cardinal. Au nord se trouvait Rhapas, le quartier des affaires et des banques. Au sud, Garenne était le quartier résidentiel où s'échelonnaient plusieurs maisons de sorciers. A l'ouest, les rues sombres de Morthem dissimulaient les trafics en tous genres et il ne faisait pas bon vent de s'y promener. Enfin, le quartier de Quetzal s'étendait à l'est jusqu'à la route qui menait à Beauxbâtons. Il y siégeait l'avenue commerçante de la ville avec tous ses magasins et ses restaurants.

Euphonie s'infiltra dans la masse et batailla à coups de malle dans les genoux pour avancer. On lui lançait parfois des regards venimeux que bien évidemment elle rendait mais les sorciers étaient tellement préoccupés qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Elle faillit marcher sur un pauvre chat noir qui s'aventurait par là et pensa un instant à sa professeur de Scientologie (études des croyances sorcières et moldues), Mme Lafayette, qui aurait pris ce signe comme un mauvais présage pour les soixante prochaines années de sa vie.

La jeune fille remontait lentement mais surement l'avenue menant à Beauxbâtons. Elle était presque arrivée à mi-chemin quand on la retint doucement par l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, surprise. Euphonie se rassura aussitôt quand elle reconnut la longue chevelure blonde platine et les yeux bleus de son amie.

« Emmeline, la salua-t-elle en lui faisant la bise, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ou devrais-je dire _Barbie_ ©. J'avais oublié ton écoeurante couleur de cheveux... Ça fait toujours autant mal aux yeux! »

Emmeline Vance était amie et camarade de classe d'Euphonie et elles entraient tous les deux en septième année. C'était une jeune fille très grande et filiforme qui faisait tomber de jalousie les filles de l'école. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa silhouette lui donnaient l'apparence d'une pimbêche un peu niaise ce qui amusait beaucoup Euphonie. Bien sur, Emmeline était au contraire très intelligente et ne faisait pas grand cas du regard des autres.

« Et moi j'avais oublié que tu étais aussi aimable et sympathique, ma chère amie » répondit la belle blonde en feignant un air idiot

Euphonie sourit de plus belle. Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais Emmeline lui avait terriblement manquée cet été. C'était en quelque sorte sa meilleure amie même si Euphonie n'aimait pas ce terme qu'elle trouvait pompeux et immature. Aussi, la jeune fille était vraiment contente de la retrouver après deux mois passés sans qu'elles se voient.

« Alors tu as survécu à ces deux mois de dictature et d'esclavage à ce que je vois, dit Emmeline tandis qu'elles continuaient leur route d'un pas plus lent. Pas trop vilaine ta maman?

- Hitler* est un saint à côté, rétorqua Euphonie véhémente. Ces vacances ont été les plus horribles que j'ai passé. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis heureuse de te voir. Quoique j'en dise parfois, tu es un peu moins pire que Mère

- Tu m'en vois flattée, la remercia gracieusement son amie. C'était si terrible que ça alors?

- Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Mais de tout façon, j'ai décidé de partir pour de bon. Je ne reviendrai jamais dans ce manoir pourri. C'est terminé!

- Tu es sure de ce que tu avances? Tu logeras où, maintenant? demanda Emmeline avec raison

- Certaine. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. C'est sur que c'est pas ma chère maman qui va me payer -quoique, je crois qu'elle me donnerait tout l'or du monde rien que pour me voir disparaître de sa vie si elle n'était pas aussi matérialiste- vu que je suis déshéritée depuis mes huit ans mais je trouverai bien un petit boulot pour m'acheter un appart'. J'ai pris cette décision cet après-midi alors j'y ai pas encore très bien réfléchi. Mais une chose est sure, je préfère dormir dans ton trou à rats plutôt que de retourner là-bas!

- Ne mets pas les Sombrals avant la carriole, la sermonna Vance. Laisse-toi le temps d'assimiler tout ça et de réfléchir à cette décision. Mais je te comprends. Si tu dis préférer vivre à l'orphelinat, c'est que ça doit être sérieux!

- Puisque je te le dis! s'insurgea Euphonie. Mais je suivrai vos conseils si éclairés oh! Grande Prêtresse de la Raison. En parlant de cinglés, qu'as tu fait, toi, pendant ces vacances?

- Oh comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose répondit la blonde avec indifférence. Je me suis reposée, principalement. »

Euphonie offrit une grimace compatissante à sa camarade. Chaque année, elle posait la même question, chaque année Emmeline lui donnait la même réponse. Depuis la mort de ses parents, la jeune Vance vivait à l'orphelinat St Barthélémy, situé près de Lyon. La vie n'y était pas très passionnante d'après son amie mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Un silence bienvenu s'installa entre les deux comparses, chacune profitant de la simple présence de l'autre. C'était habituel chez elles. Si Euphonie parlait souvent (pour se plaindre principalement), Emmeline prenait la parole uniquement si nécessaire mais écoutait d'une oreille attentive les élucubrations de son amie et lui donnait des conseils. De ce fait, Euphonie la surnommait sa Raison. Elles n'étaient certes pas très démonstratrices de leur affection mutuelle mais les péripéties de la vie à Beauxbâtons avaient démontré leur soutien respectif. Cet équilibre convenait aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre, ciment solide de leur amitié depuis maintenant six ans.

« Tu as lu le journal de ce matin? » demanda Emmeline alors qu'elles passaient un grand portail en fer forgé qui délimitait la sortie de Rauze

Les dalles qui composaient alors les rues de la ville firent place à une route terreuse qui serpentait entre les arbres et semblait mener jusqu'à une haute montagne située à un peu moins d'un kilomètre.

« Oui, si tu parles du brillant exploit de mon père, je l'ai lu... rumina Euphonie

- Certes, mais il y avait autre chose avec. Apparemment Beauxbâtons organise un super grand truc cette année et je me suis dit que tu avais peut être quelques petits tuyaux à ce propos. »

Euphonie dut se faire violence pour se remémorer le passage en question et reconnut ne pas y avoir porté grande attention. Mais maintenant que son amie lui en parlait, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Vilbranche, leur directeur, avait encore pondu. Elle se souvenait encore du Concours de Beauté qui s'était déroulé lors de sa troisième année. In-nou-bli-able.

« Malheureusement non, je n'ai rien à te dire. On en saura surement plus une fois arrivées. »

Les deux adolescentes continuèrent leur chemin tout en réfléchissant aux différentes éventualités.

Petit à petit, le sentier montait et se rapprochait de la montagne. Les valises devenaient vraiment très lourdes à porter et les filles durent lancer un sortilège d'Allégement pour faciliter leur avancée. Arrivées au pied du mont, elles gravirent des marches incrustées dans la pierre et balisées d'une barrière en bois pour éviter de tomber. Leur ascension prit moins de cinq minutes puis Euphonie et son amie bifurquèrent dans une petite grotte située à leur droite, qui semblait se prolonger profondément dans la montagne. L'ombre fraiche fut la bienvenue après le soleil si ardant du sud de la France. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'antre lugubre et humide jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent dans le noir complet. Cette situation ne dura qu'un temps, si peu qu'il ne fut pas nécessaire de lancer un Lumos. L'air changea subitement, devenant plus lourd, et Euphonie pouvait le sentir, chargé de magie. L'obscurité se transforma en une lumière tellement forte que la jeune fille dut fermer les yeux, ses pupilles trop dilatées. Après s'être habituées, les filles redécouvrirent le spectacle époustouflant qu'elles voyaient tous les ans. Euphonie ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller comme à chaque fois, avec le sentiment qu'elle était enfin chez elle.

Devant ses yeux s'étendait une vallée entourée d'un rempart massif naturel en pierre brune haut de plusieurs centaines voire milliers de mètres, qui encerclait en continuité Beauxbâtons, le collège de sorcellerie français. Un immense château de type Renaissance faisait suite à un jardin tout aussi énorme où des fleurs de diverses variétés s'associaient par couleur dans des carrés à angle droit. Des narcisses côtoyaient le lupin jaune et les bégonias, les pivoines se mélangeaient aux crocus et aux iris dans un camaïeu de bleu et de rose et les ciguës, ainsi que le royal lys blanc et l'angélique dégageaient une pureté magique. Le tout dans une géométrie et une magnificence presque irréelles. Mais en rien comparable à la grande bâtisse en arrière plan. Le monument en pierres blanches formait une symétrie parfaite: à chaque bout, une tour ronde et massive suivait un rectangle parsemé de fenêtres réparties sur plusieurs étages. Les deux éléments se rejoignaient au centre en un colossal dôme qui servait de hall. On y accédait par un large escalier de cinq marches qui montait jusqu'à des portes en bois épaisses en forme d'arc de cercle.

Euphonie, un air béat collé au visage, se reprit bien vite et s'empressa de descendre la pente douce en gravier, Emmeline non loin derrière. Les adolescentes s'avancèrent en silence le long de la grande allée, appréciant la beauté du décor alentour. Elles gravirent les marches et passèrent l'arcade dévoilée par les portes ouvertes. Dans le hall, il y avait déjà plusieurs élèves qui attendaient leurs amis ou les avaient déjà retrouvés et discutaient joyeusement. Tout en haut du dôme, une coupole en verre laissait passer les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la pièce d'une lumière brillante que renvoyaient les murs et le carrelage blancs. Des colonnes sculptées maintenaient la structure et formaient un cercle au centre duquel les personnes présentes s'étaient amassées avec leurs bagages.

Euphonie reconnut plusieurs camarades qui la saluèrent gaiement _-bande de niais!-_ et aperçut un peu à l'écart, une jeune fille assise sur sa valise un air blasé collé au visage. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient coupés en un carré plongeant, sa peau était très pâle et ses yeux maquillés de kôhl. Un T-shirt noir ainsi qu'un treillis et des rangers de la même couleur venaient compléter ce joyeux tableau. C'était Genova Luciel, la gothique de l'école et une des amies d'Euphonie et d'Emmeline. Les apparences clichées voudraient qu'elle écoute du hard rock, qu'elle veuille se suicider parce que « _la vie, c'est trop pourri_ » et que ses centres d'intérêt soient d'un goût douteux. Mais Genova n'était pas du tout comme ça. L'adolescente était très introvertie, semblait indifférente au monde qui l'entourait et parlait très peu. Et quand elle se manifestait, ses paroles étaient cinglantes de vérité et souvent incongrues dans la conversation. Du genre à vous dire que le garçon sur lequel vous lorgnez s'en fout totalement de votre petite personne lorsque vous racontez avec enthousiasme à vos copines qu'il vous a tenu la porte, ou bien à vous donner la recette du ragout de chat de sa grand-mère alors que le votre vient justement de mourir. Genova était certes bizarre mais Euphonie la trouvait extrêmement drôle.

La jeune Duchaussel l'apostropha tout en s'approchant.

« Genova! Souris un peu, lui conseilla-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. On dirait que la fin du monde est pour ce soir... »

Celle-ci ne se dérida pas pour autant et observa Euphonie de haut en bas.

« Tu es fatiguée » affirma-t-elle calmement ignorant les paroles de son amie

Pas si drôle que ça en fait. Euphonie sentit ses joues chauffer par cette révélation. Elle s'efforçait depuis maintenant deux heures d'oublier la douleur de ses muscles (reste de l'altercation avec sa mère) qui se manifestait à chaque mouvement et de feindre un état énergique, et voilà qu'un seul coup d'œil de Genova dévoilait sa mascarade pourtant habile. Heureusement, l'arrivée d'Emmeline détourna l'attention et Euphonie masqua immédiatement sa gène.

« Salut Genova, ravie de te revoir » dit la blonde avec un sourire

Le brune hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Euphonie avait maintenant récupéré toute son assurance.

« J'étais en train de penser que le rose irait bien à Genova. Un petit relooking s'impose. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Emy? » fit-elle, sérieuse

Dans son maigre répertoire d'expressions, Genova lui décocha un regard tel que celui du Basilic paraissait langoureux à côté. _Vengeance!_ Euphonie sourit ostensiblement tandis qu'Emmeline levait les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

« Bon, allons nous changer avant que Bécassine arrive et nous raconte ses vacances. » suggéra Euphonie prenant déjà la direction des dortoirs.

Junon Pelletier, surnommée Bécassine par ses camarades, était la quatrième et dernière fille du dortoir d'Euphonie. C'était une vraie pipelette qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et il fallait l'avouer, très agaçante. Et vu qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis deux mois, les retrouvailles promettaient d'être éprouvantes.

Euphonie, flanquée de ses deux amies, prirent sur leur droite vers une ouverture qui débouchait sur un long couloir interminable. Le plafond montant jusqu'en haut de l'édifice et tous les étages étant pourvu de mezzanines, on pouvait voir le corridor depuis tous les niveaux. Un tapis rouge étouffait les pas du trio qui avançait, Euphonie en tête. Des portes, des tableaux et des statues en pierre se succédaient de chaque côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au bout de la galerie. Celle-ci s'élargissait en une vaste pièce ronde, dépourvue de fenêtres. Des appliques murales éclairaient faiblement la salle vide, avec toujours les mêmes murs et le carrelage blancs. La seule remarque notable était une unique porte en bois, à l'opposé du couloir, qui donnait sur le Dortoir des filles. Celui-ci occupait toute la tour nord-ouest.

Les filles entrèrent et gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au palier du sixième étage où se tenaient trois portes. Elles prirent celle tout à gauche et arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre. La pièce était vétuste mais suffisamment grande pour y loger quatre personnes. Deux lits superposés trônaient aux coins de la pièce, adossés sur le mur du fond. Il y avait aussi quatre bureau (deux entre les lits et deux autres au bout) et deux armoires (une de chaque côté de la porte). Une autre porte sur le mur droit donnait sur la salle de bains. La chambre était sobrement décorée de quelques petits objets posés sur les tables de chevet et de plusieurs photos ou papiers accrochées au dessus des bureaux. Les linges blancs des lits venaient d'être lavés car une odeur de lavande flottaient dans l'air.

Euphonie balança sa valise sur le lit du bas, à gauche, et s'étira faisant craquer ses os.

« Ah... fit-elle visiblement contente. De retour au bercail, pour notre dernière année en plus

- Oui, lui répondit Emmeline, en déballant ses affaires. C'est l'ultime étape avant le saut dans le grand monde et je compte bien en profiter!

- Mlle Vance deviendrait-elle dévergondée? s'exclama Euphonie, outrée

- Pas dans ce sens là, soupira la blonde. Je voulais dire par là, ouvrir grand mes yeux et mes oreilles pour ne rien oublier de Beauxbâtons et puis laisser une trace de mon passage ici

- Quel sentimentalisme! Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour laisser ta trace? Faire pipi dans chaque recoin du château? » se moqua Euphonie

Emmeline eut un petit rire mais ne dit rien de plus. Habituée à ces réponses silencieuses, Euphonie n'y prit pas garde et entreprit de fouiller sa valise à la recherche de son uniforme. Elle le retrouva sous une épaisse pile de vêtement et l'étendit sur sa couche, une grimace de dégout déformant ses traits._ Quelle horreur!_ L'uniforme de Beauxbâtons se composait d'un chemisier en soie bleu avec le sigle de l'école (deux baguettes croisées et trois étoiles de chaque côté) cousu sur la poitrine, d'une jupe bleu-marine en coton arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et d'un pull de la même couleur pour les jours plus frais. La seule liberté restait les chaussures. _Et heureusement! L'ensemble est déjà assez hideux comme ça._

Les trois adolescentes se changèrent en silence (Euphonie en ronchonnant) puis redescendirent dans le hall. Celui-ci était pratiquement vide, seuls quelques élèves s'attardaient à converser ou d'autres étaient aussi déjà habillés.

Le banquet de début d'année commençait dans moins d'une demi heure mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Salle de Réception, les trois filles virent plusieurs adolescents déjà attablés. La pièce était somptueuse comme chaque année avec ses tables rondes nappés de blanc et de beige assorties aux sièges rembourrés de coussins moelleux. Il y avait en tout une trentaine de tables de la sorte, chacune contenant huit places, et une autre plus grande, rectangulaire celle-ci, située tout au fond. Des _Néomion_ -sorte de boules rondes en verre- flottaient dans l'air et diffusaient une lumière tamisée, rehaussée par celle des chandelles. Sur les tables, des assiettes en porcelaine entourées de couverts en argent et de verres en cristal étaient délicatement posés, avec en leur centre un bouquet de lys blanc qui embaumait l'atmosphère.

Euphonie se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise dans son costume miteux et tira machinalement sur sa jupe. Se dire que tout le monde logeait à la même enseigne était un maigre réconfort mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le trio se dirigea vers une table où étaient assis deux garçons et une fille. Le premier adolescent était un jeune homme mince et assez petit pour son âge mais doté d'une énergie et d'une perspicacité surprenantes. Châtains aux yeux gris, Jules Fornet se leva prestement pour faire la bise aux filles. A ses côtés, l'autre garçon semblait plus mesuré dans son attitude. Gabriel Pullman avait des cheveux blond vénitien et ses iris bleus faisaient chavirer la gente féminine de l'école. Sa carrure d'athlète et son flegme impressionnaient mais il ne se dépatissait jamais de son sourire en coin qu'Euphonie trouvait agaçant. Sa copine, la fille ici présente, était Louise Despres, une fille sans histoire mais aimable et sympathique. Ses jolies boucles brunes cascadaient sur ses épaules encadrant un visage poupin avec de grands yeux marron. Pourtant Euphonie la détestait. Elle la trouvait fausse et aurait adoré lui faire bouffer ses airs de sainte nitouche maniérée.

Tout ce beau monde, après s'être salué, s'installa sur les chaises et une discussion enjouée s'engagea, menée par un Jules en grande forme.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances, les filles?

- Merveilleuses! s'exclama Euphonie. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant deux mois, le pied!

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Ninie » fit Jules, goguenard

Euphonie tiqua. Elle détestait ce surnom débile.

« Pas à moi, rétorqua-t-elle cinglante. Comment va Mister Jack? Toujours aussi petit? »

Jules rougit à la référence implicite d'Euphonie. Mister Jack était le surnom secret (plus secret, désormais) que donnait Jules à son entre-jambe quand il était plus jeune et il avait fait l'erreur monumentale d'en parler à Euphonie lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Le jeune homme la darda de ses yeux glacials mais Euphonie soutint son regard avec défi.

« Vous savez ce que va organiser Beauxbâtons cette année? demanda Emmeline, détendant l'atmosphère

- Fanny Gourdin a surpris une conversation entre sa mère et le Président, et, d'après elle, on va recevoir des correspondants anglais de Poudlard, répondit Jules enthousiaste. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

Théodine Gourdin, la mère de Fanny, était Mage des Sports au Conclave.

« Les British? s'exclama Euphonie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici?

- Ça ne peut pas être pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il s'est déroulé il y a à peine une trentaine d'années. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, raisonna Gabriel plus pour lui même que pour les autres

- Peut être une visite de courtoisie pour entretenir les relations franco-anglaises, suggéra Louise

- Je ne pense pas, contra Euphonie. Ils n'organiseraient pas un voyage juste pour ça. Mon père parlait d'un_ grand événement_. Ce doit être plus important

- On le saura dans pas longtemps. Vilbranche va surement nous le dire ce soir » dit Emmeline en regardant la salle se remplir.

Toutes les conversations tournaient autour du même sujet: le pourquoi de la venue des anglais. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient, certaines plus ou moins vraies: « ils viennent nous envahir! », « c'est pour un Concours de Beauté international » _(gné?), _« Mérédith a couché avec Sébastien » _(c'est pas trop le sujet ça..--')_, etc...

Les professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent à la table rectangulaire du fond. Euphonie se serait bien passée d'en revoir certains: Pétillon _(tête de c*n)_, leur professeur acariâtre de Sortilèges; l'impotent professeur de Cartomancie, Dousset ou encore la sévère Potchniev enseignant l'Alchimie. Les petits de première année suivirent non loin, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Ils étaient venus à Beauxbâtons en carrosse volant tiré par les chevaux ailés, comme le voulait la tradition. Euphonie gardait elle aussi un beau souvenir de ce moment. Enfin, le directeur de Beauxbâtons, Hector Vilbranche, entra d'une démarche théâtrale grotesque dans la Salle, dans un silence plutôt inhabituel pour une rentrée. Tout le monde était pendu à chacun de ses gestes et trépignait d'impatience de l'entendre parler.

L'homme devait avoir environ cinquante ans. Il était de petite taille et portait toujours des vêtements excentriques, que ce soit d'un point de vue moldu ou sorcier. Ce soir même, Vilbranche était vêtu d'un pantalon vert pistache et d'une chemise moutarde, le magnifique ensemble complété par une veste en velours grenat. Le tout faisait vraiment mal aux yeux mais Euphonie trouvait ça bien fade, par rapport à d'habitude. Outre ses extravagances, le directeur était déphasé et un peu trop égocentrique. D'ailleurs, il parlait à ses élèves comme à des enfants en bas âge attardés ce qui avait le don d'en énerver prodigieusement certains, Euphonie y compris. C'était surtout une personne avare et égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à ses petites affaires, ses petits comptes et son petit monde. Seul l'argent comptait. Inutile de dire que la direction du collège n'était qu'une vaste corruption contrôlée par le Conclave avec quelques arrangements douteux bien évidemment tus aux parents et aux élèves.

Vilbranche s'assit enfin au centre de la table, dans le trône qui lui était réservé puis sourit niaisement à l'assistance. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient très ébouriffés, tenant miraculeusement tous seuls dans une position indéfinissable et ses petits yeux noirs vicieux observaient chaque visage avec avidité. Il semblait jubiler de tenir tous ses élèves en haleine -ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais- et prit un certain moment avant de prendre la parole. Le directeur se leva fièrement et embrassa les élèves de ses mains.

« Mes cher enfants, s'extasia-t-il. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, pour certains, et de vous rencontrer, pour d'autres. Ses longues vacances furent ennuyeuses et le collège est tristement vide sans votre compagnie...

- Blablabla... s'impatienta Euphonie en soupirant. Il abrège oui ou merde?

- Mais heureusement, j'ai été très occupé pendant ces deux mois, continua-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année, Beauxbâtons organise un immense événement. En effet, mon très cher ami, Marcus Duchaussel -lequel je remercie pour sa grande générosité-, en a brièvement fait mention dans l'Oculaire de ce matin »

Vilbranche dirigea son regard sur Euphonie qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce seulement dérangé par le bruit de plusieurs adolescents qui se balançaient sur leurs chaises, empressés.

« Je suis donc ravi de vous annoncer que Beauxbâtons accueillera le Championnat de Duels inter-collège, en collaboration avec Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie britannique. »

L'effet de l'annonce fut tel qu'un brouhaha infernal s'éleva parmi les élèves. Certains crièrent même de joie suite aux paroles du directeur. Euphonie devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, elle non plus.

« Un peu de silence! s'égosilla Vilbranche en couvrant le capharnaüm. Le Championnat durera environ six mois durant lesquels les septièmes années de Beauxbâtons et de Poudlard s'affronteront en duels pour élire le meilleur d'entre vous

- Les septièmes années? répéta Louise paniquée. Mais on n'a jamais appris comment se battre en duel! Les cours sont justement enseignés en septième année et encore, c'est une spécialité!

- Perspicace... se moqua Euphonie. Je pense que les anglais sont dans le même cas que nous sinon ce ne serait pas loyal, tu ne crois pas? »

Louise lui lança un regard noir et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, gênée.

« Les cours de Duels sont donc obligatoires pour les septièmes, ajouta Vilbranche comme s'il avait écouté la conversation. Les anglais arrivent demain et je compte sur vous pour leur réserver le meilleur accueil qui soit, comme les français savent si bien le faire, se vanta le directeur. Les modalités de ce championnat vous seront expliqués ultérieurement. En attendant, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit. »

Les serveurs, vêtus de noir et blanc, entrèrent dans la Salle de Réception chargés d'assiettes fumantes et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs purent enfin manger.

« J'ai hâte de voir de quoi ils sont capables, les rosbifs, s'enjoua Jules un morceau de tomate à la Provençale dans la bouche

- J'espère simplement qu'ils sont beaux » dit Junon un vague sourire sur les lèvres

Celle-ci les avait rejoints à la table mais n'avait bizarrement pas parlé de ses vacances, trop accaparée par la nouvelle. Elle avait argumenté une longue dissertation sur la beauté des anglais à une Emmeline dont la patience semblait s'égrainer de minutes en minutes. Junon avait alors demandé l'avis d'Euphonie qui avait répondu -un peu sèchement peut-être- que, pour elle, ils étaient tous pareils: roux, les yeux bleus vitreux et le cul blanc comme un cachet. _Un peu comme toi, d'ailleurs. _Vexée, elle n'avait pas dégoisé pendant un bon moment mais n'avait pas pu se retenir jusqu'à la fin du repas.

« Ils sont plutôt spécialistes en sortilèges, les informa Emmeline. J'ai lu dans un bouquin qu'ils sont très rapides et leurs sorts très efficaces. Mais ils n'ont pas autant approfondi les enchantements que nous alors on aura peut-être un avantage

- En tout cas, je ne les laisserai pas facilement gagner, se targua Gabriel

- Tu n'es pas très doué en sortilèges » dit soudain Genova qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

Son visage ne trahissait aucune once de moquerie mais Euphonie ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement bon de voir la tête de Scroutt de cet imbécile à ce moment là.

La fin du diner ne tarda pas à arriver et Euphonie fut contente à la perspective de retrouver son lit douillet. Elle était épuisée. La soirée aurait pu bien se terminer mais il avait fallu que Cléante Duchaussel, le cousin d'Euphonie, y mette son grain de sel.

« Eh tête d'Euph'! », l'apostropha-t-il alors qu'elle retournait au Dortoir.

Cléante approcha, conquérant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués sur son crâne à la mode des petits gosses de riches qui horripilaient tant Euphonie. Son cousin, contrairement à elle, avait bien reçu et assimilé l'éducation des Duchaussel et se vantait ouvertement de la pureté de son sang. Du même âge, les deux adolescents entretenaient une compétition éternelle à Beauxbâtons à qui serait le meilleur.

« J'espère bien que tu vas te faire massacrer par les anglais, fit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Ça ne sera pas difficile je pense, vu ta médiocrité... »

Il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, rigolant avec ses copains aussi idiots que lui. Emmeline entraina Euphonie aussi loin que possible, connaissant les débordements que celle-ci faisait preuve en la présence de son cousin.

« Mais laisse moi lui régler son compte à cette face de cul d'Hippogriffe déplumé! » rétorqua Euphonie, énervée

Emmeline garda le silence et tira son amie par le bras vers le dortoir. Euphonie se calma quelque peu mais se promit de faire payer à Cléante cet affront.

Après que Genova ait _conseillé_ à Junon de se taire (celle-ci était littéralement effrayée par la jeune Luciel), les trois filles purent éteindre la lumière et le silence s'abattit dans la chambre, propice aux réflexions nocturnes.

Euphonie avait hâte de rencontrer les élèves de Poudlard. Il y avait enfin un peu d'animation dans ce collège pourri et elle avait la chance d'être tombée la bonne année. Elle n'avait pas peur de s'engager en terrain inconnu, plutôt le contraire en fait. Les anglais n'avaient pas appris comment se battre en duels non plus, c'était rassurant. Mais ça l'énervait quelque peu de devoir avoir apprendre une autre matière. Elle n'avait pas pris Duels en spécialité cette année.

Euphonie avait choisi non sans difficulté le métier qu'elle voulait faire plus tard: Cartogromancienne (qui consiste comme son nom l'indique, en la fabrication de cartes magiques). Et comme beaucoup de jeunes filles (même si elle ne l'avouait pas), l'avenir lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait plus revenir à Jupiter mais appréhendait le fait de jongler entre le travail et ses études. Enfin! Elle penserait à ça plus tard. Comme Emmeline, elle comptait bien profiter de cette dernière année à Beauxbâtons. Après tout, c'était un tournant décisif pour la suite de sa vie.

La jeune fille s'endormit une heure plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour ici, de retrouver ses amies mais aussi et surtout, de le revoir_ lui_...

* * *

* _J'ai mentionné Hitler car je pense que les sorciers, même si certains sont complètement isolés du monde moldu, ont eu vent des guerres qui ont fait rage en Europe. Surtout les Français, d'ailleurs... Après tout, les profs nous ont bien rabâché pendant au moins cinq ans la guerre 39-45 alors je vois pas pourquoi les sorciers n'en sauraient rien. Et puis c'est comme ça d'abord nah! :p_

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture! J'apprécierai vraiment que vous laissiez une review (même si vous ne dites pas grand chose, ça m'est égal) parce que c'est très motivant et que pour l'instant je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup. Alors je me demande si ce que je fais vaut vraiment le coup... Bref, ça serait vraiment sympa de votre part (je sais, je fais pitié là... –').**

**Le prochain chapitre verra l'entrée des Maraudeurs (qui a dit enfin?) et sera posté dans deux semaines (je suis pas mal occupée par mes études alors il est normal que le temps entre les posts des chapitres soit plus long). Je vous dis à très bientôt et encore merci ;)**


End file.
